1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an impedance conversion device, and in particular to an impedance conversion device that can be inserted into a stacked pair line.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a conventional impedance conversion device that can be inserted in a transmission line is given in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-224123. The disclosed device is designed for insertion into a microstrip line, however, and is too wide in the direction orthogonal to the line for insertion into a stacked pair line.